


Imagine: Riding Jim Hopper

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Minor plot, Mostly Smut, No Plot, Reader insert smut, Smut, jim hopper smut, riding the chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You both come home drunk. Hopper makes you sleep it off. But when you've sobered up, you still want him. Just some loving for our favourite Chief of Police.
Relationships: JIm Hopper/You, Jim Hopper x Reader, Jim Hopper x Reader Insert, Jim Hopper x YN, Jim Hopper/Reader, Jim Hopper/Reader Insert, Jim Hopper/Y/N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Imagine: Riding Jim Hopper

“Nuh-uh, come on. Get to bed and get some sleep,” Jim firmly pressed you down on the bed, bringing the heavy blanket up and over you, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead before pulling away quickly so you couldn’t get your hands on him again. “Get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning, okay? I’ll be in the next room if you need anything.”

“I n-need you, Jim.” You purred up at him, reaching out your hand over the blanket but he promptly swatted your hand away. You could tell he was having an internal debate about having you there and then, but he knew better.

“I need you to get to sleep, Y/N. Sober up a little bit and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stepping back to the door, he took one last look at you but only chuckled at the sight of you. With your hair still tied up in a messy bun and your make up slightly smudged, you were in sprawled out on the bed, snoring peacefully as you finally and suddenly drifted into a deep sleep.

He only rolled his eyes with a smirk across his face, flicking off the light before closing the door slightly and sitting in front of the television.

***

“Jim?” Your voice was croaky as you spoke, untying your slightly knotted bun and letting your hair fall down your shoulders. Since rolling out of the bed in a sobered state, you had managed to wash of the make up from last night and had swapped your miniskirt and high heels for one of his old paint stained t-shirts.

The early morning sun was creeping through the thin curtains, Jim resting on the sofa with his head back, a bottle of beer still in his hand. His eyes slowly opened, a tired expression across his face as he smiled up at you. He was rough around the edges, but he could be such a gentleman when he wanted to be – knowing you were more than a little tipsy always meant he would spend a night on the sofa to let you sleep safely.

“How are you feeling?” He spoke softly, rubbing his eyes as he put the near empty bottle of beer on the coffee table. “You’re looking a lot fresher this morning.”

“I’m feeling better,” you smiled bashfully, looking away quickly before looking back up at him again. “Thank you for bringing me home last night. I’m sorry I got in to such a mess.”

Walking across the room, you joined him on the sofa and straddled his lap, his hands grabbing playfully at your waist as your arms draped over his shoulders. He kissed you softly, his fingers digging in your hips as he pulled you close.

“I was hardly going to leave you in the bar when you were walking like Bambi. You’re my girl, I wasn’t going to leave you alone.” He smirked playfully at you, kissing you again as your fingers traced circles around the back of his neck.

“Oh, my night in shining armour.” You whispered sweetly, breaking away from the kiss to plant a gentle trail of kisses along his jaw. His head rolled back on his shoulders, his hips bucking upwards towards you as you began to nibble down his neck. His head suddenly snapped up again, looking up at you with wide eyes, his hands slowly pulling up the t-shirt to reveal your bare backside; he chuckled darkly, his head falling back again when he realised you were totally nude underneath.

“Oh, you’re an absolute tease…” he smirked up at you, his hips thrusting upwards again as his hands reached around to grab your ass. A small whine fell from you as his already hard cock rubbed against you, a wicked smirk across his face when he glanced down to see the wet patch you’d left on the front of his jeans. “You dirty girl, you’re so turned on right now aren’t you?”

A blush rose up your cheeks as you looked away, biting back another moan as his hips thrusted up again, this time harder than before. “Don’t look away, baby. I want to see your pretty face and see how badly you want it.”

“Jim, please stop teasing.” You practically begged him, kissing him roughly as you ground your hips down on him, desperate for his touch. He only smiled up at you smugly, lifting a hand before bringing it back down swiftly, spanking you harshly. “Jim, please….”

“Please what, sweetheart?” His hands drifted from your ass, coming around your waist and dancing up your stomach before grabbing and groping your breasts, revelling in the way you gasped and moaned. “Tell me what you want…”

“I want you to fuck me,” you finally spoke boldly, pulling back from his lips as you began to grind yourself on him, your confidence growing the longer your hips rocked against his. “I want your thick cock inside me, I want you to make me cum over and over again; I want you to leave your mark on me and I want your hands all over me.”

He groaned as you spoke, hands squeezing your breasts tightly as his head rolled on his shoulders, your words making him melt beneath you. You knew full well that he would let you dance on him all day, that it was the one sure way you could really sway him. He loved watching you and he loved the attention you gave when you wanted him; the way you would paw at him and purr his name.

It was with one final groan that his hands fell from your chest and down to his hips; unbuckling his jeans and letting his rock-hard cock spring free, slapping on your thigh with a crude _smacking_ sound. With your hands resting on his shoulders, you kissed him roughly and hungrily, biting his lips playfully hard.

“Hey, hey, easy…” He grinned up at you, his hands back on your hips as he tried to steady you. “Easy, baby girl.”

With one hand still on his shoulder, your other slid between the two of you to grab on to the shaft of his cock; you slid down on him without warning, moaning loudly at the sudden pressure dee inside you. He was silent for a moment, his eyes rolling back before snapping up at you.

“Holy fuck, you’re dr – you’re dripping wet, Y/N…” His head fell back on the sofa, his hands on your hips, fingers digging into your sides roughly. You started with slow shallow thrusts downwards, adjusting to his size, tossing your head back as you cried out loudly. “Baby, don’t stop. Take what you want, ride me hard Y/N! Make yourself cum, cum all over me.”

A growl rumbled in his chest, a sharp gasp coming from him as you suddenly slammed yourself down on him, taking in his full length. His fingers dug deeper into your hips, groaning with you as you slid up and down his cock, crying loudly as his thick cock hit you in all the right places with every thrust.

Almost instantly, you could feel your stomach tightening and your legs trembling. You were so close already, so ready to come undone with him buried deep inside you.

“Fuck, are you—are you close? Already? Baby girl, cum hard for me. C—cum all over me cock. I want to feel you cum hard.” He panted his words, watching your eyes roll back as your head hung from your shoulders, your hair draping down your back. You held on to the back of the sofa to support yourself. Almost instantly his lips latched on to your throat, sucking hard at your pulse point, playfully biting down on your neck as your rode him harder and faster. You were so close to the release, you needed just a little bit more pressure from him.

And as if he read your mind, his hips began to thrust upwards, the rough and erratic thrusting of his hips suddenly bringing you over the edge. With his teeth on your throat and fingers digging into you, you cried out loudly as pleasure washed over you, every nerve in your body feeling like electricity as he continued to thrust upwards, harder and deeper every time.

It was as you were coming down from your own high that his arms suddenly wrapped around your hips, pulling you close against him as his hips lifted off the sofa and deep into your aching core. He growled loudly, gasping and groaning as he spilled in to you, his face resting in the crease of your neck as he cried out your name.

You stayed on top of him for what felt like forever, his cum and soft cock buried deep inside you. The both of you were on the sofa, yourself still straddling his lap with his arms still wrapped tightly around you, holding you against him. You were prepared to spend the whole day like this, the feeling of being so full almost comforting as you slowly rocked your hips, feeling his cock slowly begin to harden again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, baby girl.” He moaned out his words, a sleepy expression across his face as he studied you.

“There are better ways to die, Chief…” You smiled playfully, watching the way he trembled as you spoke. He looked up at you suddenly with dark eyes, smirking wickedly up at you. Without warning he lifted you, slamming you down on the sofa with a bruising force, caging you in beneath him with his arms.

“You’ve had your fun today, now its my turn…” Kissing you hard, you didn’t notice the hand that crept up to the arm of the sofa to reach for the handcuffs resting on his work pants. 


End file.
